Touch Me: The Untouchable Outtakes
by TwilightCakes
Summary: Steamy, extremely M-rated outtakes and bonus scenes from my Jake/Nessie fic, 'Untouchable'.  Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: The Shower

_**Author's Note: I decided to post the steamy EXTREMELY M-Rated outtakes to Untouchable in a separate little story. That way, if you don't want to read the pure, unfiltered smut, you don't have to. However, if you still wish to read it, then here it is, unedited and filled with naughtiness. More outtakes to come. They can be read as one-shots or paired with Untouchable, the main fic. Enjoy! **_

_x-x-x_

_A wicked grin suddenly crossed Jacob's features. "So….you want a new experience, do you?"_

_She nodded. "What did you have in mind?"_

_He licked his lips, his hand reaching up to softly cup her breast. He let his thumb roll itself over her nipple, watching in awe as it reacted to his touch. Nessie sucked in a breath, biting her lip. _

"_Just stand up and put your hands on the wall. I'll do the rest."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Renesmeegave him a questioning look, but did what he asked. Jacob smiled wickedly to himself, marveling at the way their imprint bond could sometimes work both ways. He found it difficult and sometimes painful to disobey her. It was clear that she didn't like to disobey him either…. even if it was over something as trivial as foreplay.

"Put your hands on the wall," he repeated, his voice low and gravelly. She obeyed, placing her pale hands against the tiles on the wall. His eyes fell down to the luscious roundness that was her ass. Another low growl rumbled through him, and he felt his possessiveness grow tenfold inside of him. Everything about that ass said _'claim me' _to his inner wolf, and he wasn't about to go against it's wishes.

He loved it most when the man and the wolf agreed. He wouldn't have to fight his instincts now as he was clearly sating the needs of his imprint. She _wanted_ him like this. She had just said it herself. His cock twitched in anticipation as he prepared himself for this. Taking her in the shower had been at the top of his fantasy list since the moment he could even _think_ of her like that. How could it not? The heady, intoxicating scent of her arousal mixed with the smell of the coconut shampoo and the billowing steam made him nearly want to explode right there without even touching her.

Renesmee stood with her hands against the tile. She peeked over her shoulder at him and that was all it took. Simple as that. Just one look from the corner of one of her big brown eyes and the tiny bite she took of her bottom lip was all it took for him to have to touch her.

His hands covered hers on the tiles as he hovered behind her. He didn't touch her with the rest of his body; not yet. It was always fun to tease a little first, and he knew she enjoyed it. He wanted to drive her crazy first. He began, dragging his hands lightly down her arms, barely touching her silky wet skin. She shivered in enjoyment, but didn't move from her position. He smiled to himself again.

Further his hands went, dragging down her sides. He moved them down to her round bottom, cupping her gently. He squeezed her skin there, feeling it against the palms of his roughened hands. His hardness twitched again, aching for her. For a moment, he didn't know who was being teased more.

_Not yet, _he coached himself.

He wanted to make this last for her.

Raising his hands up, he let his palms rub soothing circles against her collar bone, loosening the muscles there. He felt her start to relax against his touch, her head falling forward slightly. A low sigh breathed though her lips, and he could tell she was getting more and more comfortable. She peeked over her shoulder at him again, a haze of lust covering her brown eyes.

"Smile if you're turned on," he teased in a raspy whisper. Her body shook with a few silent giggles, but she said nothing as she fought her grin. He snorted to himself as he lifted up his hands. He placed his palms on the tips of her hardened nipples, just barely touching her. He rubbed tiny circles with his hand, sometimes grazing her sensitive skin. When he removed his hands, he heard her gasp.

He froze, playfully watching her reaction. She hissed through her teeth, bobbing her head in frustration. Nessie peeked over her shoulder again, giving him a teasing glare.

"Did you need something?" he asked with a smirk. She liked being led on like this….he could _feel_ it.

She huffed in response, but turned back to face the wall. Her fingers twitched against the tiles, and he found himself grinning again.

Quickly, he took her stiff nipples in his fingers and pinched lightly, making her mewl in response. Arching her back, she tried to press herself against his erection, but he didn't let her.

"Patience," he chided, biting back a laugh. She giggled, moaning impatiently. He rolled her pink tips in his fingers, pulling lightly. Renesmee sighed, her breath catching in her throat as he continued to tease her. Leaning forward, he scraped his teeth across the back of her neck, giving her a preview of what was to come.

"Oh," she gasped, her fingers digging at the wet tiles in front of her. He groaned against her skin, twisting her nipples. The brief pain mixed with the pleasant shocks of bliss were already making her dizzy. Again she bumped herself against his stiff erection, only this time he let her feel him.

"You make me want to just bend you over and…..mmm…" he groaned into her ear.

Renesmee turned her head, her jaw hanging open with desire. "Then _do_ it."

"You're _so_ impatient. But I love it."

"Stop teasing me then….just…_just fuck me already_," she finally spat out. Her words were quick, low, and jumbled…but he still heard them. Surprise registered on his face at her words, and he tried not to laugh at him imprint's amazingly sexy command.

"_You _said a bad word."

"_You _made me do it," she bantered, throwing her head back. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently.

"You're insatiable."

"You _like_ it."

"Mmmhmm…" he laughed against her skin, kissing a trail from the back of her neck all the way up her shoulder. He breathed in her ear, noticing the goose bumps that rose up on her skin again. He loved that he could have that effect on her.

Acknowledging her need, he ran on hand down the front of her body. He kept the other busy teasing her luscious breasts, but there was another part of her that he knew needed his attention.

"You're so bad," he mumbled as she bumped his erection with her ass again. Trailing his hand down further, he let one of his fingers swipe the area between her legs. She gasped, turning to look over her shoulder at him. The steam from the water rose up all around them, making it cloudy and hot. It drove him further insane with need.

"You didn't like it when I…uhhh….put my mouth…oh…on you?" she panted between his touches. Moving his hand away from her, he laughed. She gasped as he withdrew his touch. She wanted _more_.

"Ugh, _Jacob_…." she groaned as he pressed his lips against her shoulder. Kissing the area lightly, he closed his eyes as Renesmee ground herself against his erection. The soft skin of her ass melted into his thick member, making him shudder. He sucked lightly on the skin there, listening to her start to sigh again. Increasing the pressure, he sucked harder and harder until he was satisfied. Leaning away, he smiled to himself as he saw the darkening mark on her pale skin.

"Are you marking me?" she asked, a hint of approval to her voice.

He laughed, kissing the area again. Running his tongue over the reddened skin, he smiled. "Mine."

"You're incorrigible."

"And proud of it."

"What's suddenly gotten you so riled?"

There was a silence. The only sound was of the water as it trickled down their bodies and the tile walls.

"You were a very bad girl," he growled lowly, trying not to smile. He felt stupid sometimes talking dirty like this, but…he decided he liked it. _Sometimes stupid could be hot, _he thought.

"Mmm….I _liked_ being bad then," she moaned, grinding her ass against his erection. "I'll have to try it more often."

"As long as we can be bad together," he answered, rubbing circles on the front of her thigh. She arched her back more, silently begging for his touch.

"Jacob, just _touch_ me," she begged.

"Fine, fine," he chuckled softly, letting his finger slide down her center. He felt her gasp as he pinched her nipple and inserted a finger into her at the same time. Her body shivered slightly, and he heard her let a tiny moan slip out.

"You're very wet….and I don't think it's from the shower," he whispered in her ear. He slid his finger out of her, only let it circle her clit. Rubbing it slowly, he used the pad of his finger to ever so lightly touch her. Pulling back, he breathed in her ear.

"Like that?"

Words were no longer an option for her. Nodding, she threw her head back against him as he dipped a finger in her pussy, stroking her slowly. Her breaths were shallow and labored as she leaned against his wet chest for support. Licking his lips, Jacob slowly slid his finger back to circle her clit again.

"Oh!" she cried out, grasping at the slick tile. "Jake…oh God…"

He rubbed circles around her until he could feel her knees start to shake. He moved his hands from one nipple to the other as he teased her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Jake…oh…please…"

He wasn't about to deny her. Halting his hands, he quickly paused to grab the condom that was in his shorts. When he returned to the steamy shower, he was pleased to see that she hadn't moved. She still stood, hands pressed against the shower wall. Her pale, round ass was sticking out, begging for him. He wasn't about to make her wait any longer. Rolling the condom on himself, he resumed his position behind her.

"You want me to?"

She nodded, biting her lip. He caught her eye over her shoulder as he placed a hand on her hip. Taking his aching erection in his hands, he slowly dragged it up and down her entrance. She sucked in another breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Jake," she hissed, looking at him again. He grinned at her, giving her his best cocky smirk.

"If you really want me to," he replied, slowly moving to her entrance. He sank himself in her slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling of being behind her. Her sides shook with a raspy breath as he gripped her hips, slowly sliding into her wet heat.

"Spread your legs a bit more honey," he urged, willing her to relax. This was a new experience for them both, and he only wanted to please her as she had him. In his mind, he owed her a big one for going down on him. He intended to make it up to her.

She leaned forward further, spreading her pale legs for him. In response, he buried himself as deeply within her walls as he could.

"Fuck," he growled lowly as her walls clenched down around him. He was home.

They both stood there in the hot streams of water, panting together as their bodies welcomed each other. Then, her voice cried out softly.

"Jake," she pleaded, urging him to move. With another growl, he leaned forward and placed a rough kiss on her shoulder blade as he pulled out. With a grunt, he filled her again completely with one powerful thrust. Renesmee whined and moaned in the most delicious way he ever thought possible. Her raw, guttural sounds were like music to his ears as he thrust in and out of her. The hot water continued to beat down on them as they moved together, each enjoying the feeling of being together like this.

"God you feel so…uh…good," he said, palming her breast. He squeezed it gently, rolling her nipple in his fingertips again. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes barely open.

He dropped his hand forward to touch her and he thought he had done something wrong by the way she cried out.

"Oh! Yes!" she moaned, leaning all the way forward. Her face was pressed up against the tiles now as she lost all control.

"There, huh?" he asked, pinching lightly at her womanly bud. Another ripple of pleasure rolled down her spine, and he grinned to himself.

"Yes…yes…yes…" she moaned, nodding against the wall. He thrust harder, burying himself as deep as he could within her center. The only sound was that of their skin as it came together and their labored pants of breath.

"Not yet baby," he growled at her. "Not yet."

He could feel her insides squeezing his cock tighter as she grew closer and closer to her release. It wouldn't be long now. She straightened up, pushing away from the wall. He gripped her hips tighter, pounding her from behind. It felt amazing to finally be able to do something like this with her; just lose all semblance of control.

He felt like such a Neanderthal as he grunted and thrust and pushed against her, but he couldn't help it. Jacob could feel through their imprint bond that she was enjoying it as immensely as he was, which only increased his pleasure. Her tight walls clenched around him as she climbed closer and closer to her release. More than anything, he wanted to feel her pulse around him as she came, feeling as blissful as she could. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he came, her tight pussy encasing his length.

"I'm…I'm going to fall if I….oh god," she moaned, halting her movement. He could feel her knees start to shake in reckless abandon. Jacob laughed, gripping her hips as he withdrew from her. Quickly, he sat down on the floor of the large tiled shower, watching as she stared down at him through her labored breaths. His head and shoulder blades were propped up against the walls, but the rest of him lie flat on the tile floor.

Renesmee looked down at him, his tan perfect body practically covering the floor of the steamy shower. The water beat down on him as he waited, his erection standing up, proudly beckoning her.

"Come on," he urged, raising one cocky eyebrow at her. Taking his hand, he pushed his hardness down slightly so that it stood straight up, perfectly aligned with her body. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his darkened ones; his chest rose and fell with his breaths, shining with the slick water. His body was calling to her, and she didn't want to deny him. His tan skin was a stark contrast against the white tiles, and he looked nothing other than beautiful….lying there, waiting for her. _Waiting for her to finish what they started._

She smiled, still panting as she dropped to her knees beside him. Grabbing her thigh, he hoisted her onto his lap, filling her again with one thrust. Her core sang with relief as he filled her once more, his warm cock throbbing against her walls. Renesmee cried out again, her hands falling to his muscled stomach for support. The dizzying feeling of him filling her to the hilt like he did made her want to pass our from sheer pleasure. He was so thick and hot that it was intoxicating. She was stretched, but it felt right…and satisfying.

She moved slowly at first, unsure of what to do. This was all so new, but she quickly realized that she simply needed to let her instincts take over.

"That's right," he urged form the floor, taking her hips in his hands. He pulled her hips forward before pushing them back, enveloping his throbbing cock. "Come on baby," he groaned, his fingertips digging further into her sides.

"You feel so…so good," she moaned, letting her eyes fall closed. Leaning forward on her hands, she felt him start to lift his hips up off the tile floor as he fucked her.

"Yes…" she breathed, rolling her head back. Being with him like this felt so _amazing _she could hardly stand it. Jacob ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts again. He pulled gently at her pink nipples as they moved slowly in rhythm with her hips. Another soft sigh escaped her lips as he pulled and twisted at them. He could see through the steam that they were hard and dark pink; just the way he liked them. Her head fell forward, covering her chest with her wet curls.

Sliding his hand down her wet body, he closed his eyes as his thumb found her clit. He hovered around it for a second, waiting until her legs began to tremble in anticipation. She grunted in need, opening her eyes a little to watch him. Dropping her chin, she watched as the pad of his thumb pressed against her clit. Her body sang with relief and joy as he began to rub the familiar circles that she so ached for. Renesmee could feel him growing harder and harder inside of her as she tightened her muscles. He grunted beneath her, visibly struggling to keep a steady yet gentle pace on her clit, helping her orgasm come closer and closer.

"Oh yes…oh yes….oh…" she moaned, biting her lip. He pressed harder, thrusting with more force as he felt her body climb higher and higher.

Reaching behind her, she let her hands grip his muscled thighs as she rode him. With every thrust inside of her, he earned an approving gasp from her mouth.

"That's it baby…." he cooed at her, pinching her clit slightly. "Cum for me," he added in a low, gravelly voice.

She opened her eyes to meet his, her body excited at his dirty speech. The hot, steamy water beat down on them, making each one dizzy with heat and lust.

"Oh God, Jake!" she cried finally, squeezing her eyes closed again. He slowed his pace, allowing her body to clench and pulse around his cock. Her hands gripped his thighs as she rode out her climax on top of him. He watched in wonder as her breathing slowed along with her movements. A few more heavy breaths, and she finally slowed down and opened her eyes.

"Your turn," she replied saucily, picking up her pace again. He grinned up at her wickedly, feeling his cock throb inside of her tight walls. A look of curiosity crossed her features, and he watched as she leaned backwards on top of him. She moved her hips in perfect synch with his. Her movements were so heavenly that soon he let his eyes fall shut as he focused on the feeling of her wetness. _It's all for me, _he told himself.

"Ah!" he gasped in sudden pleasure. Opening his eyes, he realized the his naughty imprint was reaching behind her, lightly running her nails up and down his sack. He felt his entire groin tighten with the promise of release.

"Do you like that?" she whispered saucily, biting the side of her lip as she moved. Need coiled low in his stomach as he felt himself teeter closer to release.

"Oh yes…." he groaned, thrusting harder against her. She gasped as he picked up his pace, and soon he felt his own release coming. It raced through his body nearly paralyzing him it felt so good.

"Oh fuck yes…" his growl echoed against the tile. He felt himself explode against her warm heat, and it was the most blissful feeling in the world.

Renesmee stilled on top of him, watching. The first few seconds after he came were sheer beauty. His glorious, muscular stomach heaved as it tried to gather breath again. The water droplets had pooled in the indents of his abdominal muscles, forming tiny lakes, and his tan face was flushed the darkest scarlet as he rode out his orgasm. The best though….was when he would open his eyes. Never before had she seen such an expression of sheer gratitude.

She leaned down on top of him, resting her head against his chest. He stayed inside of her as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"That was…"

"Dirty," she finished, kissing his jaw. He chuckled, running a hand over her pale bottom. He lightly smacked her there, making her giggle.

"Jake…"

"Hmmm?"

"I think we're dirtier now than when we started."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, I hoped you enjoyed some no-apologies, dirty shower sex starring Jake and Nessie. I hope I did them justice! This little gem will be posted on my blog, so head over to my profile page for the link if you ever want to revisit it ; ) Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the lemony-ness….they just wrote themselves, all I did was type!

As I said at the top - this isn't a separate story, just an separate section for the smut that didn't make it into the final story. Enjoy the outtakes - there is another one on the way!

Please review! It took me awhile to write this little gem, so I'd love to hear some thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2: The Motel

Chapter 2: The Motel

"It's not much," he said twenty minutes later, opening the door to the cheap motel room. The small motel sat nestled along the side of the interstate, its tiny, wood-trimmed bungalows almost blending in with the forest behind it. She had seen it here a million times, yet tonight was the first night she really noticed them on the way into Port Angeles.

Setting down her purse, she smiled at him expectantly. "It's fine, Jake. All I wanted was a room with a door, and a bed, and…and you," she said finally, shutting the door with a click. Silence sliced through the room as her intentions were made clear. A cunning smile formed on his features. The dim light from the neon sign buzzed and shone through the blinds, shedding a shred of light on the two of them.

"Do you want the uh…lights on…or?" he stuttered slightly.

"Leave them off," she urged, her voice just above a whisper. She began to play with a lose curl that hung down over her shoulder. She wasn't dressed for tonight; she wasn't wearing anything particularly sexy or appealing. Jeans, a cardigan, and a flimsy tank top paired with a few necklaces and flats. Her underwear probably didn't even match, but…none of that mattered.

"What are you thinking with the coy little smile?" he asked, sauntering over to her. His fingertips found her belt loops, and he slipped his fingers into them.

"I'm thinking that my bra doesn't match my underwear?" she laughed, wincing up at him. Jacob burst out laughing, shaking his head.

"No one can ever fault you for not being honest, Nessie," he chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She giggled nervously for a second, but stopped when she remembered where they were and why.

"Jake…..count my appealing qualities later. We only have 'til midnight."

"Very true," he half murmured, half growled. He pulled her tighter against his body, his nostrils flaring. He could smell her excitement as he ran his hands down her body. She shrugged out of her cardigan, letting it fall to the dirty floor. She didn't care right now. The only thing that mattered was standing right in front of her.

"You smell so….uhnf….so _fucking _good," he growled, running his nose down the side of her cheek. The profanity rang in her ears. Jacob rarely swore in front of her, and when he used in the current context it made her heart jump. He nuzzled underneath her ear, his warm breath making goose bumps rise on her skin.

He made a trail of wet, hungry kisses across her neck, her jugular, and all the way down to her collar bone. The feeling of his hunger for her only made hers increase tenfold.

"Jake…." she groaned, "Don't make me wait…it's been too long."

He pulled away, a sudden mischievous fire glowing in his dark eyes. It made her tremble slightly as she gripped his waist, her core beginning to throb with need.

She let her hand rise up to rest on his chest as it heaved through his black t-shirt. Opening her connection, she spoke.

_You look so dangerous…and wild….I like it._

He smiled sexily, his gaze hooded. Her heart began to slam against her chest as she watched and waited for what he would do. With a wicked smile, he bent down and spoke into her ear.

"You have no idea how dangerous…and wild…I can be," he said in a low voice, his lips brushing against her ear. She sighed, letting her eyes fall closed as her breaths began to increase. She _loved_ when he was like this.

He let his lips drag back up her neck, his tongue slipping out to taste her. She was like a drug to him, and it had been way too long since his last hit. Pulling at her tank top, he slid it down her torso until it was around her waist. She wriggled as he pulled at the top of her jeans, desperate to get her unclothed. With another tug, the tank top and the pants were yanked down the rest of her body until all she wore was her underwear and bra.

"You too," she begged. He nodded, yanking his shirt off until he stood in his low-hanging jeans. Letting her eyes roam downward, she bit her lip as she spied the tiny trail of hair that circled his navel. It traveled downwards, disappearing into his jeans. The sculpted, tan muscles of his abdomen were like perfect hills and concave indents as they too disappeared into the waist of his Levis.

"Like what you see?"

She looked up at him, blushing slightly for staring. "I always have," she whispered.

He let his own eyes rake down her body, equally impressed. The black bra she wore was fairly simple, but he didn't need anything fancy tonight. The tops of her creamy breasts heaved slightly with every breath she took, enticing him completely. As promised, her pink frilly underwear didn't match, but were perfect looking all the same. It had always amazed him how his slightly tom-boyish, no-frills imprint could look amazing in a t-shirt and jeans; however, he did love it when he caught her in something girly and for his eyes only.

"I want you…it's been too long," he panted, gripping her hips. With one movement, he had her pinned against the wall of the motel with a loud thump. He worried for a second that he had hurt her with such force, but she only giggled and ground herself against his frame.

"You want to play rough?" she teased, biting her lip. He smiled, bending his head down to kiss her.

Renesmee was faster.

"No you don't," she purred. Using her vampire strength, she gripped his arms and whirled him around the way he had her. His bare shoulder blades hit the wall with an even louder thump. She bared her teeth playfully, a small hiss escaping as she held him against the wall. Bits and pieces of plaster and dust fell from the ceiling, but neither one noticed.

"You're so bad," he replied with a smile. She nodded, giving him another teasing stare.

Biting her lip, she thought a moment. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He laughed cockily, and before she knew it, he grabbed her waist again and pinned her up against the nearby door. She laughed, letting her leg slide up his.

"Oooh…tough guy," she purred, leaning back against the wood. He nodded, giving her another smile.

"That's right…." he said, letting his jean-clad knee slide between her legs. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he came in contact with her panty-clad center.

"Jake…" she panted.

He chuckled darkly to himself, watching her eyes light up. He had her completely turned on and he knew it. She could feel his want hardening against her stomach, and it only made her grow more impatient. In one fluid motion, he slid his hand across her neck, over her collar bone, and down to her breast. Pausing, he squeezed firmly but gently making her cry out softly and bite her lip.

Jacob paused, slowing his movements to drive her further insane with need. Slowly, his fingers made contact with her turgid peaks. He teased them with light touches, feeling a satisfaction when they hardened beneath his touch. Renesmee sighed and let her head fall back against the wall where he had her pinned.

"Ulgh….so good," he murmured, stroking her through her bra. She looked at him through her hooded eyes, licking her lips.

Bending down, he placed his mouth against the silky fabric of her bra, his tongue teasing her over the material. Renesmee groaned, her hands finding their way to her hair.

"Oh…god yes," she said with another squirm. He knew just what to do to please her these days, and she wasn't complaining. Jacob ground his knee against her again, earning another pleasure-filled sigh. Even though the sounds and requests she made while they were intimate still made her blush at times, she had to admit to herself that it was worth it. When she felt a little silly mewling and carrying on while asking him to lick this or bite that…..it turned her on.

Her hand found his bulging bicep as he continued to tease and torture her. All the blood in her body rushed to the surface of her skin, making it a rosy color as she thought about Jacob's body. His pure, powerful, sinewy body. The feeling of his raw, powerful muscles underneath her touch made her even wetter. He was so powerful; in every sense the Alpha male. Opening her connection again, she spoke.

_You're in charge tonight. Just take me. Do anything you want to me. It's been too long._

Her words were simple, yet they were music to his mind. Without thought, his hand slid down the side of her body, moving to the front of her to cup her center. He could feel the heat radiating through her pink panties. He gave her a nod.

"Whatever you like," he replied in a raspy voice.

Renesmee nodded. "Just take me."

He chuckled softly, his expression a mixture of amused and aroused. He watched her squirm, her back against the door. There was no sound in the room save for their heated breaths. He breathed in her scent; so heady, so wild and yet so…._her. _It nearly made him mad. The wolf inside of him howled for him to claim the perfect specimen before him.

"These come off. Now," he ordered darkly. She smiled, removing her hand from his arm long enough to shove them down to the floor.

"Give them to me," he said without thinking. He didn't know what had come over him. Perhaps it was the seedy motel room or the dark, rainy night outside, or even the fact that he hadn't been with her in far too long. All he knew was that he needed his imprint in the most primal way, and he needed her _now_.

Renesmee raised one eyebrow, but said nothing as she picked the lacy, light pink underwear up off the floor. Without a word, he snatched them from her hand with a smirk and shoved them in his pocket.

She opened her mouth in surprise, but he cut her off. "Those are mine now," he said firmly, and she closed her mouth.

Without any words, his hand slid down between her legs, cupping her heat once again. This time, there were no barriers holding him back. With a grunt, he used his knee to pin her against the wall. Her back arched as more drywall and dust fell from the ceiling.

"I need you so fucking much," he whispered, leaning down to pepper her neck with kisses. She leaned even further back as he grabbed her leg, hitching it around his waist. Her center made contact with his hardness, making them both groan in pleasure. _Stupid jeans,_ she thought.

Jacob growled deep in his chest as his hand slid down between her bare legs to the apex between her thighs. The tips of his fingers brushed against the place where she wanted him the most. The simple touch made her squirm and moan again.

"Oh….yes….please," she squeaked. He chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Be patient."

She was about to protest when he dipped his head and began claiming her breasts with his mouth. Renesmee cried out, her hands weaving into his shaggy hair and pulling him against her as pleasure rippled through her body. His hot, succulent mouth always did wonders for her. The leg she stood on grew wobbly and weak, threatening to give. Jacob wrapped an arm around her back as he pleasured her with his mouth, and she quickly lost all semblance of control. After a few moments, his mouth returned to hers.

"Jacob…please…."

"What…do you….want me…to do?" he asked between kisses. She smiled wickedly against his lips, feeling herself grow even wetter as she answered that question mentally.

_You know what you want to do…_she answered, pressing her palm against his chest. It was times like these that she was quite grateful for her gift. He laughed a deep rumbling laugh and sucked lightly on her jaw.

"Yes…"

_So do it, _she urged, moving her hand to his neck.

"Definitely loving your little gift right now. Lov-ing it…." he groaned, pressing his mouth to hers again. Her nails scraped up his back, claiming him as hers.

_Mine, _she thought, sharing her sentiment with him.

"Yes, very much so," he answered her thoughts, pinning her harder against the wall.

"Mmm, prove it," she growled in a low, feral voice.

Jacob chuckled again, reaching for the button on his jeans. After a few seconds, she heard the sound of fabric hitting the cheap, worn carpeting of the dingy little room. Leaning back against the wall, she hitched her leg around his waist and pulled him back against her body.

_So hot…._ she thought, pressing her hand to his neck as he leaned forward, kissing her deeply. His hand scraped down her side, one of his fingers dipping into her womanhood.

"My thoughts exactly," he replied as she gasped. She ground herself against this finger, biting her lip as he moved his hand against her body. Renesmee grabbed his bicep, admiring the way his muscled arm felt as he moved within her, adding another finger. The stretching sensation was pleasant; it reminded her of something else.

"Are you going to make me beg?" she whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He used his fee hand to hitch her leg tighter around his waist.

"Maybe," he answered, winking at her. Her heartbeat sped up at his cocky demeanor. With one swift motion, he removed his hand and scooped her up, moving to the bed. With a jerky, rough motion she was on her back on the bed, and Jacob was hovering above her.

"What do you want?" he growled in her ear. She could feel his naked hardness against her abdomen. The heat was nearly maddening.

She blushed, biting her lip again. Her eyes avoided is as she tried not to laugh. It was obvious he wanted her to say something dirty, and she felt herself becoming suddenly shy.

"Say it," he urged, thrusting his manhood against her bare leg.

"Jake…." she whined, looking up into his dark, hooded eyes.

"Say it," he repeated, rubbing himself against her in an even more teasing manner.

He kissed her roughly as if to give her a preview of what she could get if she just spoke her thoughts.

She sighed, running her hands over his muscled arms as he hovered above her.

"Fine then…Jake….fuck me."

He exhaled sharply, a wild grin appearing on his face as the words slipped from her mouth.

"Holy….mmm," he groaned, claiming her mouth with his again. "You're so fucking _hot_ when you talk like that. What a dirty little mouth. What would Edward say?"

There was suddenly a pregnant pause in the room.

Renesmee winced. "No…no…no talking about…that…ulgh," she giggled. "Gross."

Jacob laughed above her, dropping his head to her chest. "Sorry….I uh…took it too far. So what was that you were saying earlier?"

"About…about fucking me?" she asked awkwardly, trying not to giggle. He chuckled, nodding like a little kid.

"Yeah. About that. Definitely about that."

"I was saying that you should," she replied in a shaky whisper. "You should…fuck me."

He growled again, making her quiver slightly. His warm breath blew over her, making her nipples stand at attention and her center moisten.

"I want you." He kissed her roughly, but she liked it.

"Then take me,"

"Done," he muttered, his teeth scraping against her lips. His fingers dipped into her without warning, making her cry out softly.

"They're going to wonder what we're doing in here," he groaned in her ear, feeling her silky walls. She clenched around him, and he could feel himself coming unhinged.

His hand went up, pinning her wrists above her head as he fingered her. "Jake," she moaned, biting her lip. She tasted her own blood as he added another finger.

"Ness," he answered in a dull groan, nuzzling her ear. The sheer scent of her that was hanging in in the dingy motel room drove him wild. He was teasing both of them and he knew it. However, it was the teasing that made it worth the while.

"I hope you're ready for me," he whispered, reaching to the end of the bed. Renesmee breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the foil of the condom wrapper - that mean relief from her sexual frustration was coming soon.

Jacob paused at her slick entrance; she wanted him and he knew it. Their eyes met as he hovered above her, poised and waiting. She gazed up at him, giving him a slight nod as she bit her lip. With one rough thrust, he entered her.

"Oh my fucking god," he groaned, planting his forehead into the mattress beside her neck. She writhed against his weight, feeling the delightful shock of him filling her. His heat mixed with his heady, masculine scent was enough to send her senses into overdrive.

After a few quick thrusts, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her body up with him. Renesmee gasped at the sudden change, brushing her long, coppery locks out of her eyes.

"Ride me," he mumbled softly, his brown eyes suddenly shy. She gave him a wicked smile before rotating her hips once. His brown eyes rolled back in his head as she clenched herself around his length, her hands grazing his abdomen.

"So hot," she mumbled, letting her head drop back. He reached forward, cupping her breasts in his large, hot hands. Squeezing gently, she mewled and ground her hips against him. A loud moan emanated from his gut, his muscles twitching.

Renesmee set a slow, tantalizing pace. She wanted to tease him the way he had teased her. Her fingernails dug into his rippling abdomen as she rode him. The rock hard muscles tensed and flexed as he raised his hips up to meet hers.

"Oh god Ness," he said through his teeth, wincing slightly as she clenched herself around him. "You are…oh…" he finished, unable to finish with real words. His mouth wouldn't let him; every conscious thought in his mind went to pleasing his mate. The way she moved on top of him made him want to do nothing but hole up in the seedy motel room for the rest of time.

Without a word, she halted on top of him. The only sound in the tiny, dark room was their ragged breaths as they stared at each other with lust filled gazes.

She shifted off of him, making him groan and bite his lip with need. When she turned away, looking over her shoulder at him, he knew exactly what she wanted.

Rolling over, he kneeled behind her. He pressed his still aching cock against her ass as if to warn her. Pushing her hair to the side, he lightly kissed her shoulder, making goose bumps appear. A tiny sigh escaped her lips as he peppered kisses down her neck, her shoulder, and on her shoulder blade. He rubbed his warm hands on her back for a second, teasing her again.

"Jake," she shuddered.

He smiled against her pale skin, inhaling the strong scent of sex that hung in the room.

Renesmee fell forward on the bed as he pressed his hand against her spine in a tantalizingly slow manner. Glancing over her shoulder again, she spread her legs and gazed at him.

"Claim me," she whispered in the darkness. Jacob felt a primal flame ignite deep inside of him at her words. Seeing her in this new, exciting position was unlike anything else he had ever done. Taking her from behind had long been a fantasy of his, and now that it was coming true he could barely contain his excitement.

He positioned himself behind her, rubbing his throbbing member against her entrance. She moaned again, pushing her hips back against him. With a grunt, he filled her to the hilt, giving them both what they wanted.

Her body began to tingle as Jacob moved behind her. It was slow and sweet at first, yet with every thrust she could feel him coming unglued. _It was an animalistic urge to be with him like this_, she thought. He ran his hot hand down her spine again, finishing the trail by letting his hands rest on her rear.

"So fucking perfect," he growled, gripping her skin. Renesmee moaned and sighed as he continued to repeatedly fill her up on the way to satisfaction. Her body steadily climbed towards release, and she could feel him getting closer as well. Their groans matched each other as he thrust harder against her.

"Oh…oh God…." she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. He slammed against her, her silky walls clenching against him as her body shook. Her orgasm rippled through her as he slowed his movements, making each one more deliberate than the last. When she thought she couldn't feel any more alive, he reached in front of her and lightly pressed the pad of his hot finger against her clit. Her body exploded again in sweet relief, a cry escaping her mouth. He came seconds after her, his free hand gripping her hip.

They collapsed on the bed, Jacob still half on top of her. He rolled onto his back, panting and gasping for breath. She closed her eyes, trying to shake the dizziness she suddenly felt. Spressed her forehead against his chest and tried to steady her breathing.

"You…." he panted, "Should be illegal."

She giggled in the darkness, resting her cheek on his flaming hot skin. He stroked her coppery curls that were now a wild, tangled mess hanging down her back.

"I have to get you home."

"I know. Just lets…enjoy this for a few more minutes. Is that okay?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "I want to stay here all night with you," she said, weaving her leg with his. He turned his head to the side, reaching over to stoke her cheek.

"I would stay anywhere with you, you know that? Even here."

She grinned, looking up at him. "Even here?"

"Even here," he replied, looking around the seedy motel room. "That should tell you how good you are."

"Oh, I'm good eh?" She asked cockily, raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed loudly, holding his stomach.

"Like I said…you're so good you should be illegal. I feel like I'm breaking the law when I'm with you like that, and that's saying something."

"I'm so wrong I'm right?"

They both laughed as they laid on the bed, wound together like vines. After a too-short half hour, they finally got up and got dressed. He flipped on the lights to find his clothes, and they both winced at the dingy room.

"Good thing we kept the lights off," she giggled. He snickered with her, and they quickly gathered their things and went to check out.

"We seriously just used a motel room for a few hours, and now we're checking out," she muttered, her cheeks turning pink as he closed the door. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I kinda think that's why places like this exist, Ness," he told her with a wry smile. She blushed harder as he walked up to the main office. The bored looking man looked up at them, clearly un-amused.

"Checking out," Jacob stated simply, sliding the key across the counter.

The man nodded, looking them both up and down.

"What?" Jacob questioned in a challenging manner. The man shrugged, looking over his glasses at them.

"Everything all right in there? The neighbors called, saying there was a loud noise. Said it sounded like you were trying to take the whole building down."

"We're fine, er…thank you," Jacob replied quickly. He grabbed Renesmee's hand and they sped to his truck, jumping inside. Once the door was slammed shut, they relaxed onto the seat in a fit of embarrassed laughter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, I'm seriously blushing after writing that dirty smut scene. The least you can do is leave me some love, eh? ; ) I try my best to write saucy lemons for you guys, so I'd love to hear what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake

**Chapter 3: The Lake**

"It's so beautiful here," she murmured. The cool night air gently blew, making her hair blow around her shoulders.

"You say that every time," he laughed, walking up behind her. With his hand, he moved her hair away from her shoulder and bent his head down, kissing the skin of her neck. Her skin broke out in pleasant goose bumps as he pressed his blazing hot body against hers.

Renesmee leaned back against him, feeling the warm muscles of his chest. She stared out across the glittering lake, her eyes taking in the moon. It was waning, but still beautiful. This was their last night completely alone at their new home. They had been in Canada for an entire week now, basking in the joy of being newlyweds. That night was a celebration. The next day, their family would be coming up to start planning for their own houses on the sprawling property that Edward had purchased.

The water below lapped gently against the dock, sparkling as the moon shone down on it. The fresh mountain air was slightly chilly as fall crept in, but she noticed the water was steaming with the last remnants of the afternoon sunshine.

"The water must be warmer than the air," she noticed, pointing to the steam.

"Let's go for a swim…" he whispered, running his fingertips down her bare arm. She shivered, but not from the cold.

"In the lake?"

"Where else?"

She glanced out at the shimmering water, the moon settling over it like a spotlight and begging them to join it.

"Okay," she whispered, biting her lip. He grinned, making her shudder internally. They had spent the whole first week in their mountain home, in and around it exploring. Tonight she figured he would have wanted to go up to their bedroom. However, he appeared to have other idea.

Jacob led her down to the dock, the wood creaking slightly under their feet. He paused at the end, kicking off his shoes and socks. She followed, ditching her flip flops and jeans, giggling as he shimmied out of his. He shed his shirt next, and she followed. They stood together in their underwear at the end of the dock, grinning at either other like Cheshire cats.

"Care if I'm naked?" he asked with another boy-ish grin.

"Not if I can be too," she flirted back, reaching behind her back. She un-hooked her bra as she stood before him, teasing him with her eyes. With one snap, it fell forward, exposing her.

"I will…._never_ get tired of that," he muttered, stepping forward. His hands were on her in an instant; squeezing, cupping, holding. His lips assaulted hers, and soon their arms and bodies were tangled up together in a tight embrace.

"Jake…" she panted. "We're never going to make it to the lake at this point."

He halted his kisses, resting his forehead against hers. "You're right. Sorry. I got carried away…which is easy with you."

She grinned, hooking her thumbs around the hem of her underwear.

"That's right…drop those panties," he hummed, winking at her as she flung them further up on the deck with a flick of her foot.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You know I hate that word."

He laughed and kicked off his boxers, grabbing her hand. "_Panties? _You love it," he said, pecking her cheek lightly. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, trying not to giggle at him.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling her to the end of the deck. She nodded, and he counted off.

"One…two…three!"

They hit the water together, still clenching hands. She laughed as they both resurfaced, sputtering water together and paddling. They swam to shallower water, enjoying the feel of the cool lake.

"Water feels good…not as good as you though," he laughed, wiping some water out of his eyes. She laughed, treading the water a bit. He swam up to her, pulling her body flush against his. She could feel his aroused flesh against hers.

"Jake….just because we're married now doesn't mean we have to lay on the flattery."

He guffawed loudly, the sound echoing in the quiet wilderness. "So what! Most wives would love it if they got some flattery every once in awhile. Besides…we have to keep things…interesting," he smiled, rubbing his manhood against her stomach. Renesmee bit her lip as not-so-innocent thoughts filled her mind.

"Jake…" she groaned, feeling herself start to get more turned on. He chuckled, his hands going to her ass. He squeezed it, pulling her up against him.

"You make me feel so…..bad," she giggled, kissing him.

"Bad as in….naughty?"

She nodded. "Naughty….whatever. I'm glad our house isn't within hearing distance of my parents new house," she whispered, glancing back at their house. "I'd die if my dad could hear my thoughts now."

He laughed. "Well he knows what goes on now. He'd have to deal with it."

"I can hear him now…. '_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking such a thing!' _she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jacob laughed, but stopped a second later. "Black," he said suddenly, looking at her.

She smiled, frowning slightly. "What?"

A slow, happy grin spread onto his tan face. "Black. You're Renesmee Black now. Not Cullen_. Black_."

Another smile crept onto her face as her new last name rung in her ears. She tightened her arms around his neck, grinning wildly.

"That's right…" she breathed, exhaling slightly. "I'm Renesmee Black now."

The name bounced around in her head, making her happier each time. "Renesmee Black," he repeated with her.

"Can you believe we're really married?" she asked softly, stroking his cheek with her wet hand. He shook his head, gazing at her as she floated in the water in front of him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she bobbed, her wet hair clinging to her head.

Jacob pulled her closer, pushing her body against his. "I can believe it. I've wanted to believe it for so long…" he trailed off, swallowing. She watched his expression carefully, waiting to see what he was going to say.

"I almost didn't think it would happen. I love you so much…" he whispered before pressing his mouth to hers. His kisses were rough and urgent, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth to taste her. She had no complaints. She returned the favor, suddenly as desperate to taste him as he was to taste her.

While one hand rested on her hip, holding her against him, the other slid down her body and rested between them. He began to tease her with his fingers; slowly at first, making her eyes roll back in her head. Jacob chuckled to himself at her pleased reactions, lowering his face to nip and suck at her neck.

Heat flooded her insides as his throbbing erection rubbed against her under the cool water. Her legs went around his waist, her body desperate to be as close to his as possible. The heat emanating from him was delightful in the lake. The stark difference between the two made her shiver in anticipation

_Would they really do this in the water_?

"Whatever you're thinking…just…." she gasped slightly, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. "Just stop and just….oh…" she sucked in another breath as she rocked her hips pleasantly against his. The friction of their two bodies together was almost to much to bear.

He stood, feet planted in the sandy bottom of the lake, his hands gripping her hips with everything he had. Renesmee's little pants and moans were making it hard to even think straight. His mind couldn't get around the idea that they could be like this forever - just the two of them, loving each other with every fiber of their being.

"Jake…." she whispered, rocking herself against him. Her muscles clenched around him in the water, her strong arms and legs locking herself around his body.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against hers "Did you need something, Mrs. Black?

She smiled against his jaw line, placing needy kisses on his smooth skin. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she pulled and sucked at it lightly, demonstrating her need.

"You, silly," she breathed, grinding herself against him again. "I need you."

His hands gripped her bottom under the water, turning slightly in the lake as he looked at her. "You really want to? Here?"

She laughed, the sound a mixture of joy and frustration. "Yes! I just…I need you now," she mewled.

His eyebrows raised as her hand went into the water between their bodies. Slowly, she guided him into her entrance. When his tip came into contact with her warmth, they both quickly lost all semblance of control. Steadying himself, he kept one arm around her back and place the other on her hip. Renesmee's eyes closed in anticipation as he filled her to the hilt with one strong thrust. He groaned deeply, exhaling against her neck. He fought to remain in control. It was difficult to do sometimes; sometimes the wolf just wanted to cut loose and just simply _take_ her. But, things were different now. Renesmee was his wife, and he had to be careful with her.

"Oh!" she gasped. Her nose dug into his neck as she panted, trying to regain her composure. But here, out in the wilderness with just him….it was difficult. She felt so uninhibited and free that it was almost intoxicating.

"You like it when I take you like this?" he whispered slowly in her ear. She shivered slightly at his words, nodding against his neck.

She placed a few slow, lingering kisses on his neck, dragging her lips to his ear. "You know I do, Jake."

He laughed, moving in and out of her easily. The water around them gave their lovemaking a strange, weightless feel. He guessed they would be returning to the lake very soon for a repeat. His senses were overloaded as he tried to open his eyes to watch his wife as she moved with him in the water. Her legs tightened against his lower back with every stroke against her inner walls. Her pussy clenched again and again, making him almost dizzy. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he flexed as hard as he could, pulling her back onto his steel erection. Renesmee gripped the back of his neck, leaning back slightly.

His eyes rested on her pale, perfect breasts as they movec just above the water. With every thrust of his hips they would bounce slightly in the moonlight. He felt his dick twitch inside of her at the sight. Unable to control himself any more, he leaned forward to capture one of her nipples in his teeth.

Renesmee cried out, her head coming forward with a satisfied hiss. She bit her lip and whimpered as his teeth nipped at her.

"Too rough?" he asked, switching to her other breast. She whimpered again as she shook her head no, her hand rising up to grab at her wet, matted locks. He watched as her eyes drifted shut in bliss, his inner wolf smiling.

_Yes….show her she's yours….please her like you were meant to._

The dizzying pleasure only intensified as she continued to clench herself around him as he thrust. His senses were almost overloaded at the sight, sound, taste, and touch of her.

_Holy shit this is hot, _he thought.

Her thighs clenched around his torso in a death grip, which only made him hotter. She clearly needed him as much as he needed her. Leaning down again, he nuzzled her neck. Renesmee responded, dropping her head to one side and exposing her pale, creamy skin to him. His cock twitched inside of her as she offered herself freely to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up at him as he moved within her.

Showing no hesitation, he leaned forward and began kissing her neck gently. She moaned, reaching up to cup her breast with one hand as he kissed her.

"You drive me so crazy…and you're all mine," he said in a low voice. Renesmee smiled, placing her hand on his neck.

_I'm all yours…now prove it. _

"Are you egging me on?" he asked against her skin, letting his teeth scrape the surface. He felt her shiver in his arms as he teased her. Her reaction lit a fire inside of him, and he couldn't wait any longer. His kisses turned to sucking, and soon he was marking her as his without a second thought. She crooned softly, writhing in his arms as she moved against his cock under the dark water.

"Yes Jake!" she cried softly, leaning forward. He growled again, tightening his grip on her backside as he picked up his pace again. His eyes drifted down to the small purple marking on her neck.

_Mine._

He groaned again, feeling his sack tighten in warning. He was close, and he could tell she was too.

He slowed his movements, taking a few deep breaths. Renesmee leaned forward, sensing that they needed to slow down for a moment. He buried himself in her completely, stilling his movements for a second.

"You…you're so…." He panted. She grinned, pushing some of her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I'm close," she whispered. He nodded as he felt her muscles tighten against his throbbing cock.

"I'll get you there," he promised, giving her his best sexy smirk.

"Don't make me wait," she countered back. Slowly, she rocked her hips in a slow, almost hypnotic way. He paused, moving slowly as she continued to rock against his erection under the water.

"Oh Jake," she whispered again, letting her eyes drift shut.

"I'm here baby," he replied softly, putting both hands on her hips. He helped her set a slow, almost torturous pace against him as her body began to climb.

Renesmee was on cloud nine. The sensations he was giving her were making her lightheaded, and she didn't even think she could _get_ lightheaded. She cried out in pleasure as he sank into her slowly, filling her to the hilt. Jacob groaned as he moved in and out of her in long , slow strokes. She could tell it was almost too much for him too. His hands kneaded at her butt as he growled again. The primal noise gave her shivers; it sounded so wild that it was rather hot.

"Jake…" she whined, moving herself up and down on his shaft. He kissed at her ear, lightly sucking on her earlobe.

"What is it?"

"I'm…I'm…ah…." she couldn't find her words anymore after that. He grabbed her hips again, tilting them forward slightly and impaling her walls on him in a different angle. She cried out in blissful surprise, her body beginning to quake. The water made soft splashes around them as they moved with heavy pants and cries.

"_Fuck_ Nessie….God, you're so beautiful," he panted, filling her with another strong thrust. She cried out and clenched her pussy on him as her orgasm shot through her body, making even her toes curl.

"I'm…"

"I know, baby, just keep it coming. Shit…"

She panted and moved against his throbbing erection, her eyes pinched shut as the tremors of pleasure rolled through her limbs. Jacob thrust into her heat a few more times before spilling into her.

They stilled in the water, still embracing. Their breaths were ragged as he stood in the water, holding her in his arms.

"That was…" she trailed off, biting her lip. She leaned her forehead against his, giving him a breathless smile.

"The start of what I hope is a really, _really_ healthy sex life," he chuckled, kissing her sweetly between laughs. She smiled, nodding happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her.

"I think we're going to be very happy here Jake," she said, leaning back to look at him.

He grinned, his bright white teeth glowing in the moonlight. "Wanna break in the dock?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well there you have it! 'Touch Me' is completed! I hope you all enjoyed this steamy little collection of Jake & Nessie outtakes. I might add to it someday if people have anything they'd like to see (I'm open to suggestions) but for now it is complete. I hope you all enjoyed my first attempts at writing smut.

My only request if you've read this story is to please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I love you all for reading and I hope from the bottom of my dirty little Jacob-loving heart that you enjoyed this.

**: )**


End file.
